Jugando con el Playboy
by SusanaCullen'Waters
Summary: Isabella Swan y sus "amigas", planean una venganza contra Edward Cullen,el chico típico playboy según sus amigas Edward, jugo con todas de ellas, enamorándolas y después dejarlas con el corazón roto. Isabella llego al pueblo, Edward se sintió flechado, por esa manera, planearon el plan de hacerlo sufrir...Un problema, Bella se esta enamorando de el.
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años, y estoy cursando la preparatoria de Forks, que es donde vivo, con mi padre Charlie, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 14 años por esa razón nos venimos a vivir a Forks, desde ese entonces, tuve que ver a Char…Papá, como una figura paterna y materna, ambas a la vez.

La alarma sonó a las 6: 00 de la mañana me desperté, me dispuse a bañarme y a cambiarme con la ropa que ya la tenía separada desde la noche anterior, Charlie, decía que en ese me parecía a mamá. Me puse un pantalón apretado, con mis viejas converse negras, una blusa roja pegada, encima un suéter blanco, me hice una coleta alta, dejando unos mechones afuera. Estaba poniéndome mi mochila en mi hombro, cuando sonó mi celular, con la canción de Bruno Mars llamada "Gorilla".

-Bueno?-pregunte ya que no había visto el numero.

-Hola Bella-era Tanya mi amiga, la llevaba de conocer cuando entre a la preparatoria hace dos años, aproximadamente.-solo te quería decir, que pasaremos por ti, ya sabes para seguir con "El plan Anti-Cullen"-me dijo.

-Si, claro tengo que colgar.-le dije, no me sentía bien haciendo ese plan.

Me despedí de mi papa, saliendo de mi casa ahí estaban Tanya, Jessica, Ángela, Kate e Irina. Ellas fueron las primeras en hablarme.

Me subí al coche, me senté en el asiento delantero, ya que según todas, me tenían que contar, sobre las nuevas partes de "nuestro plan".

-Estas avanzando Bella, a este paso, destruiremos a Cullen-empezaron a reír, desquiciadamente. No sabía porque me seguía juntando con ella o si que lo sabes…

Llegamos a la escuela, cuando me estaba a punto de bajar, Tanya toco mi hombro, me dijo en el oído.

-Allá esta Cullen, seguro se te acercara a hablarte, asique actúa de manera fría y ponte de acuerdo al plan.-me dijo solo la mire, y me baje del auto, cuando voltee, lo vi tan sonriente, y era simplemente "perfecto". Debía mantenerme firme con el plan.

El había jugado con TODAS las chicas del instituto, asique NOSOTRAS juagaremos con el también.


	2. Chapter 2 Conociéndolo

Capitulo 1

CONOCIENDOLO

Desperté alrededor de las 6:00 am….Era mi primer día en la preparatoria, sentí muchos nervios de que no fuera a caerle a nadie bien. Me desperté me metí a la ducha me puse un pantalón ajustado y una blusa de forma de cup cake (la que es al principio pegada y luego termina como en un holanes) y mis viejas converse.

Baje a desayunar algo antes de irme, mi padre ya se había ido a trabajar, cuando probé un bocado del cereal, por los nervios no pude comer más, asique tome mi mochila y Salí hacia mi camioneta, puse mi mochila en la parte co-piloto. Y arranque.

Llegue a la preparatoria.

-Tú puedes Isabella-me dije mentalmente, cuando estaba a punto de salir voltee hacia afuera y lo vi tan lleno de jóvenes que de pronto en miedo me entro con más fuerza-No puedo hacerlo-me volví a decir.

Me arme de valor y abrí la puerta Salí del coche y hasta este momento nadie había notado mi presencia.

Fui a pedir mi horario de clase y Salí de ahí, iba tan interesada checando mi horario que no me di cuenta cuando tope con alguien.

Me empujo con tanta fuerza que cai al suelo.

-Lo siento-me dijo una voz hermosa-déjame ayudarte.

Voltee hacia arriba y lo que vi me dejo petrificada, era el hombre mas hermoso del mundo, era alto, piel pálida, unos labios hermoso, cabello cobrizo despeinado, pero lo que mas me gusto fueron sus ojos verdes.

Hasta ahora por estarlo viendo no me di cuenta que su mano estaba estirada, la tome y sentí una extraña sensación.

-Gracias-le dije cuando me jalo.

-De nada hermosa-Oh por dios- Eres nueva cierto-me pregunto.

-Si lo soy-le dije me sentía tan estúpida.

-Si quieres después te puedo dar un recorrido, ahora no podre, tengo que ir entrenar con mi equipo de Futbol americano-me dijo sonriendo. Por ese deporte tenía ese cuerpo.

-Claro, me encantaría, por cierto soy Isabella Swan-le dije y me sentí estúpida por no decirle ya mi nombre-Cual es el tuyo?

-Edward Cullen-me sonrió-Bueno te veré después- se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue, besarme en la mejilla, fue increíble, sentí que me dejo un cosquilleo en ella.

Me di la vuelta y volví a chocar con alguien, levante la vista y era una mujer hermosa, de piel pálida, cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-Hola mi nombre es Tanya Denalí- Me sonrió-Y solo te recomiendo una cosa antes de relacionarte en esta preparatoria-

-Cual?-se me hacia tan rara esta chica.

-No te relaciones con Edward Cullen, solo te utilizara como a la mayoría de las chicas, te enamoraras de el , y te dejara devastada.

Se fue y yo me quede en shock.

No puse atención a las clases en mi primer día. No podía pensar que ese chico que se veía dulce fuera de esa forma que ella me dijo.

En la Sali de todas las clases, Edward estaba parado en la puerta me vio llegar y sonrió.

-Hola-me dijo y me beso de nuevo la mejilla. **Ahora no aparezcan malditas mariposas.**

-Hola-que tal si no era cierto y si esa chica Tanya era una de las que quería a Edward?

-Mmmm…Te venia a preguntar algo-sonaba muy nervioso-Te gustaría ir al cine conmigo? Esta tarde?-me miro.

No pensé nada mas, solo que este chico súper hermoso apenas me conoce y ya me invito a salir.

-Claro, me encantaría-le sonreí

-Entonces me pasas tu numero y yo te paso el mío-me dijo cuando él me paso el suyo y estaba a punto de pasarle el mío, escuche el ruido de una cámara, lo mire y me dijo:- Te veías hermosa, y aparte debo tener una fotografía tuya para ponerla de contacto-me dijo como si alguien le preguntara la hora.

-Está bien-le sonríe.

-Entonces te llamare-me dijo y se volvió a despedir de mi pero en lugar de besarme la mejilla, me beso en la frente de una forma cariñosa.

Se fue corriendo. Y debía prepararme tengo una cita.

Lamento no haber actualizado:(


End file.
